


Tea for Two

by Mansaeboysbe



Category: K-pop, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Valentines au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-24 09:29:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16172333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mansaeboysbe/pseuds/Mansaeboysbe
Summary: There was only one thing Valentine’s Day was good for: Free stuff.





	Tea for Two

**Author's Note:**

> -Admin Bee

There was only one thing Valentine’s Day was good for: Free stuff.

“I still don’t get why I need to be here.”

You make a full stop at the red light before turning to look at him, “Buy one, get one, Kwan.”

His eyes roll up in typical dramatic fashion, “That doesn’t answer my question.”

“Most places require someone else to be there to get the deal. It is Valentine’s after all. Couple’s Day. Love… whatever.” The light turns green and you go back to watching the road, “Also, just because I CAN drink two bubble teas doesn’t mean I should.”

You turn into the parking lot of the cafe and park, turning toward Seungkwan again when the car is off, “We need a game plan.”

“Game plan?”

“How are we going to be a convincing couple?”

“Uh…” your best friend stutters, “We can’t just walk in and say ‘hey, give us tea?’” One exasperated sigh later and he backpedals, “Ok, ok, just… follow my lead.”

Two minutes later you’re walking up to the front door when Seungkwan catches you by surprise, slipping his hand into yours and pulling you closer into his side. He even holds the door open, giving you a small smile when you pass by.

You take your place in line, him coming up beside you a minute later after staying back to hold the door open for another couple. His fingers easily find yours again, but this time they’re joined by his arm tightly winding around your waist as well. Heat flushes your face and you turn toward the menu on the wall so Seungkwan won’t see.

(It’s futile, he’s staring so of course, he sees, but a similar warmth sits on his own cheeks)

When you step up to the front, the girl working behind the counter greets you with a wide smile and a cheery “Happy Valentine’s Day!” There are red heart stickers lining the entire top of her apron and name tag, and you can see a half-full sheet of them next to the register.

“They’re for the couples that come in,” she giggles, catching your stare, “So what can I get you today?”

“One taro milk tea and a strawberry milk tea please,” Seungkwan answers before you can. The girl smiles and begins punching in the order. In the meantime, you turn to stare at him.

“You know my order?”

“It’s not hard when you get the same thing every time.”

“But-”

“Well,” he tilts his head to the side, “You get taro milk tea here. At the place near campus, you get peach. And just regular tea at the cafe because-”

“The syrup is too sweet,” you whisper at the same time he says it. Seungkwan turns to look at you and you search his face for something, anything, to explain the sudden light feeling floating in your chest. You’re simultaneously choking and breathing as easily as ever, falling and flying through an unknown environment. His fingers intertwined with yours are roots holding him to you but you grip on, too afraid of finding out what comes next if you let go.

“Your total is $10.37.”

The cashier’s voice sounds far away in the moment. Seungkwan, however, seems to have stayed closer to home, as he’s the first to blink and reach for his wallet. Your mind scrambles to rewind over the past minute that you checked out, and you reach out to stop Seungkwan from handing over his card.

“Wait,” you look to the girl, “I thought it was buy one drink, get one free today?”

“It is! The deal’s for couples and Valentine’s, though.”

Maybe it’s overreacting, but you feel the sudden urge to wave your interlocked hands in front of her face. You don’t, Seungkwan won’t let you, but you still lift them into her view, “W-we are.”

“Oh!” she blinks, “I’m sorry. I… I thought you guys were just friends… erm…”

She begins pressing buttons on the register, all the while shaking her head and mumbling occasionally. Seungkwan hands her his card when she announces the new total and she sighs, handing it back to him after swiping it, “Again, I’m really sorry.”

Seungkwan laughs easily, sliding his wallet back into his pocket, “No worries, right, sweetheart?”

It takes you a moment to realize that ‘sweetheart’ is you.

“Oh, uh, yeah, it’s okay,” you flush. That stupid, adorable grin is back on his face and you shuffle closer to hide behind him. It’s then Seungkwan catches you by surprise again. This time, it’s with another chuckle, and a soft kiss placed flat against your cheek.

In the five years you’d been friends, best friends, with the boy, never once had the either of you been this affectionate with the other. Had you thought about it? Maybe. But the closest you two had been was senior year of highschool when after graduation he’d wrapped you up in his arms and lifted you in a hug off of the ground. But that was it. The line had been drawn, meant to be cautiously toed but never crossed. Until today, apparently.

“C’mon, Y/N.” He tugs you away from the counter to stand to the side until your drinks are ready. You blink once, twice, three times before your senses are working again and you look around at your surroundings. Everything seems normal. It’s your regular tea shop, same decorations, same music, same everything. Except now Seungkwan is here, his arm once again wrapped around your waist and the place where he’d kissed you still tingling. Totally normal.

“Oh, I forgot to mention earlier, happy Valentine’s Day,” he says.

“What was that for?” After many tries, you finally get your brain to connect to your mouth.

“What was what for?”

“The…” your breath catches in your throat when your cheeks flare up again, “kiss.”

He shrugs, though you wonder if you’re imagining the bashful duck of his head that follows, “She didn’t seem convinced. Plus…”

When he trails off, you force yourself to look up and face his eyes staring back at you, “Plus?”

“You’re really cute when you’re flustered.”

Surprise number three. Now you’re sure your whole face is red, so you respond by burrowing yourself into his jacket sleeve. Maybe it’s not the most articulate response, but it puts you closer to him. And right now, that’s exactly where you want to be.

“Strawberry milk tea and Taro milk tea?”

Seungkwan is able to shove you off long enough to retrieve the drinks, going as far as to get you a straw in your favorite color as well. You gratefully accept the tea when he comes back, taking a long sip to try and calm your nerves.

“So.”

“So?” he repeats, taking a sip from his own drink.

“Just for the sake of asking… was that cute thing a real compliment or…?”

He stares, just for a moment, before shaking his head.

“This is the one you question is real?”

“What do you mean?”

“I dunno, maybe I’ve been subtle, but you really haven’t noticed anything from the past two years?”

The past two years? What was he-

Realization hits you, expelling the air from your lungs. Like someone’s just opened the curtains in a dimly lit room, the pieces lay before you as clear as day. All of the side comments, the group events spent next to only each other, how safe and comforting and familiar he felt. The past two years of feeling everything for someone and expecting nothing in return, only to have everything given back to you unknowingly. There was a reason why your day was brighter when he was around, it just took this long to discover it.

And of course, it had to happen on Valentine’s Day.

“Oh.” It’s probably been a few minutes since he’s confessed but it’s all you can manage at the moment. Seungkwan looks nervous, but before he can take everything back, you interject, “I… I wish I would have noticed sooner.”

There are two sighs of relief and you share a sympathetic smile. He steps closer, hesitating for a moment before slipping his arm around your waist. Though, this time it’s different.

“What do you say we finish these, and go out on a real Valentine’s date?”

“You know what this means, right?” You ask, staring up at him. He looks back questioningly, “Now we actually qualify for all of the free stuff.”

“Oh my god,” he mumbles, rolling his eyes and pulling you closer. You grin and take a sip of your drink.

“So that’s a yes?”

The girl behind the counter smiles as she watches you two leave, teasing one another like you’d been together for years. She takes a tiny red heart off of the sticker paper and carefully sticks it onto her apron, right beside all of the other red hearts where it belongs.


End file.
